Finally Found You
by MsSupreme
Summary: i was always told love was the pureist form of light,sora, donald and goofy are haveing a small vaccation, but soras mind is somewere else, like the myserious orgy member who is helping them, and the wierd/familiar feeling he gets around him, could it be?


me, donald and goofy walked through the streets of twilight town, my hands were behind my head as we walked

"you ok sora?" goofy asked curiously, i looked over and forced a smiled

"sure just thinking" i smiled, i was trying to figure out why an organization member was helping us, but whenever he did, i always got a feeling i knew them, that and i was sad over still not finding riku

"about the organization guy whos helping us?" donald asked curiously, i nodded

"yeah i cant understand it" i sighed, my arms flopping to my side weakly

"relax sora were here to relax remember" goofy smiled happily, i smiled slightly and nodded

"i guess a break would be nice, and seeing hayner, pence and olette would be nice to" i smiled, be even better if riku decided to show up, i thought sadly

"thats the spirt sora" goofy smiled, i nodded and we continued through the town, it was quiet as usual, but it always was here, i bet its nice sometimes

"sora? donald? goofy?" came a shock familiar voice, said three turned around to see pance smiling happily at us, his brown hair was still styled the same, with his headband making it stick up, with his red and white top

"hey pence" i smiled

"what you doin here?" he asked curiously

"vaccation from the quest" i said sheepishly, pence just chuckled

"hey everyone needs a break sometimes" pence smiled, we nodded "come on hayner and olette will be chuffed to know your back" he smiled warmly, we nodded and followed him through the streets and alleys and into there hangout, hayner was sat on one of the sofas in his army combats with his skull top on and little grey waistcoat, olette sat on one of the boxes in her orange flower top with pale brown bottoms on, she smiled warmly at us

"hey sora, donal, goofy" she smiled, hayner looked up and just waved, that boy has a stick up his arse i swear

"hey guys how you been?" i asked cheerfully, we all exchanged storys of whats been happening in our lifes, i ofcourse asked if they had seen my friend riku, none of them had, causing me to sigh slightly "well cant be helped" i forced a smiled, the all nodded

"you ok sora?" olette asked softly, i looked at her, my head crooked in confusion

"yeah why?" i asked slowly, i hated it when girls asked if i was ok, it was always like they knew something i didnt, she smiled and nodded

"you just look sad is all" she smiled, i nodded, i was, very much so, why couldnt he just stay in one spot so i could find him

"im ok" i lied, she nodded, her eyes so not believeing me, i sighed "im going for a walk, clear my head, see ya later guys" i smiled slightly, hayner and pence nodded, olette just smiled, and donald and goofy were looking at me worriedly, i turned and walked out of there, the breeze was nice i must admitt, i just stood for a moment allowing the cool breeze to skim over my skin "why cant i find you?" i sighed sadly, kicking a stone with my foot as i began to walk, it hurt that i couldnt find riku, i missed his company more than anything, i knew kairi was perfectly safe, but i didnt know about riku, i know damn well he can look after himself, but i still miss him

"hey sora!" olette yelled, i stopped walking and turned to her, she was running to catch up, she stopped infront of me, huffing and puffing, her face bright red

"whats up?" i asked, she smiled slightly at me

"its riku isnt it?" she asked, i raised an eyebrow "its riku whos causing you pain isnt it?" she simplified, i smiled slightly

"yeah how did you know?" i asked "its a girl thing" she smiled, i nodded "you really miss him dont you?" she asked i nodded, avoiding her eyes slightly

"yeah hes my best friend and i cant even find him" i sighed, she giggled slightly, i looked at her curiously and slightly annoyed

"sora sora sora" she sighed "but hes not your best friend is he?" she asked, my heart lept into my ears and my cheeks flushed madly, my eyes widening

"what!" i stuttered, she just smiled softly at me

"you like riku dont you?" she asked, i gulped as i felt my heart beat madly in my ears, my cheeks darkening more

"errrr" i stuttered, she giggled

"your proving my point sora" she smiled, i looked at the ground, did i really like riku? i thought it was kairi i liked? oh damn im confussed!

"i think i might" i blurted out without thinking, but it didnt really bother me, it felt kinda nice

"see bet you feel alot lighter for saying that dont you?" she smirked, i smiled sheepishly

"maybe but i didnt know" i smiled

"i guessed that" she giggled, i nodded and hugged her tightly

"thanks olette" i said happily, she hugged me back before pulling away

"your welcome sora, sad sooooo doesnt suit you" she smiled before running back towards the den, i sighed, why can people read me so well when i cant even understand myself! frustrating much! but i wasnt really bothered, now that olette had put that into a new light for me, i could actually see what she ment, and i liked it

"how could i have not seen this?" i chuckled sheepishly to myself as i continued to walk, i did like riku, i liked him alot, i always got this wired feeling when i was near him, my eyes widened suddenly, the wierd feeling i got around riku, was the same i got around the mystery organization member, is riku a organization XIII member? "he couldnt be? could he?" i whispered, thinking madly over this, my eyes only just catching a hodded figure walking with his back to me, i looked at him and got that same familiar feeling, i wasnt loosing this chance, not now! not when i just figured everything out, i ran after the figure, who turned and stood still as i advanced, he opened a dark corridor and hurried into it, i gritted my teeth as i jumped in before it closed, it was very cold and i felt very heavy for a split second before landing on the floor, on my arse! the hooded man was in the corner of the room, i stood up and gently dusted myself of, i knew were i was by the familiar feeling i got, it was the mansion i spent a year sleeping, i looked at the hooded man, i got that familiar ache in my heart, was it really him? had i finally found him?

"why did you follow me?" can a familiar voice, but not the one i expected, my hand covered my mouth, it was ansems voice, i would know that voice anywhere, but the feeling i got in my heart...it was the same one i got whenever i was near or thought of riku, my free hand rested over my heart

"ansem?" i asked quietly, the hooded figure didnt respond, i dropped my eyes to the floor, aswel as the hand over my mouth, which hung weakly by my side, the other hand stayed over my aching heart, had riku been taken over again? i felt my eyes water at that thought "is riku even there anymore?" i asked weakly, i didnt get an answer, i looked up and the hodded man was still there, i walked over, noticing how he stiffened and how my heart hammered against my ribs

"what are you doing?" came that familiar voice, i refused to think riku had been taken over, but his tone wasnt harsh, it was worried, i smiled slightly before standing on my toes and pulling his hood down, the water in my eyes fell down my cheeks as i saw ansem under the hood, i placed my arm back at my side weakly, whilst my other hand clutched were my heart was, were it was breaking

"what happened?" i asked, my voice cracking slightly, his eyes dropped to the floor, i knew then it was riku, other than the fact if it was ansem, i would be dead by now! i could tell he felt ashamed in this body, but why was he like this? his eyes were the sharp orange, his skin was a light chocolate colour and his faded silver hair cascaded down his back, but atleast he hadnt been taken over, so maybe he could turn back? well i hope he can, i just found him again and ill be damned if im going to lose him to the darkness again! "are you stuck like this?" i asked seriously, my hand was clutching my chest, the other in a fist by my side, he didnt answer "answer me!" i demanded annoyed, i heard him sigh

"i dont know" he sighed, i echoed it, my heart was telling me my next move, the one that may help him, i was always told by my mom that love was the puriest form of light, and i know the darkness dislikes the light, time to test it! i took a deep breath and walked closer to him, i felt him stiffen, i looked him in the eyes, they were worried and cautious, mine were probably the same, i took another deep breath before going on my toes, my arms wrapping around his neck and pressing my lips against his, my eyes closed as my heart hammered madly against my ribs and in my ears, i thought of the words i wanted to tell him, and would tell him if he ever turned back, suddenly the size dropped, his was now only just higher than me, i would of pulled back to look, but i felt a hand on the back of my head, and another on my waist, my heart swelled madly, my arms tightened around his neck as his tounge ran pleadingly along my lips, i parted shyly and blushed, his tounge gently encouraged mine to respond, and i did shyly, moaning slightly as i did, i pulled away when i had to breath, i was breathing slightly heavily, my cheeks were flushed badly and my heart was beating a million beats per minute, i opened my eyes and i couldnt help but smile, he was breathing slightly heavily too, his beautiful teal eyes shocked, his gloriously pale skin had a faint pink shade to it now, his silver hair went a little beyond his shoulders now and slightly shadowed over his eyes, he still wore the coat but you could see he was well muscled under it, he was hot, extremely so, my eyes watered as i hugged him tightly

"i finally found you" i whispered happily, his arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me to him "i looked everywhere for you" i sighed sadly

"i...i didnt want to be found" riku whispered, my eyes widened as i pulled back to look at him, his eyes avoided mine

"why!" i asked shocked and hurt, riku sighed before beging to explain everything to me, how he became ansem and why, how he realised he saw me as alot more than a friend and how he felt like he didnt deserve to return home with me, i rested my head on his chest, my arms loosly around his waist, i shook my head, willing the water in my eyes to vanish, i couldnt care less that he had used darkness, all i care about is that he felt the same way, i looked up at him and he looked so ashamed, i placed my hand on his cheek, i felt it heat up under my hand as he blushed "riku youve done nothing wrong in my book" i explained, he sighed "and it not cos your my best friend, want to know why?" i asked, riku nodded, a small smile on his lips, i brought his face closer to mine, leaving iches between our lips "its cos i love you to damn much to care" i smiled before crashing my lips to his, he responded with so much passion, his hand gripped the back of my head, bringing me deeper into the kiss, and the other was on the small of my back, pulling me against him, our bodies touching, both of mine were on his neck, bringing him in deeper, my heart was beating madly against my ribs again, riku pushed me backwards until i hit a wall, cauing me to gasp, allowing him to slip his tounge into my mouth, i moaned against his lips as i responded, my hands slid down the front of his body and rested on his hips, his were already on mine, he pulled back and left me breathing heavily, i looked up at him, he was the same, his teal eyes a darker shade now

"love you too" riku whispered, resting his forhead against mine, his breath tickling my face, i smiled brightly at him, he returned the smile, it was something i had missed badly, i sighed happily and quickly kissed his lips, he pulled his head back, i rested my hands on his chest, my eyes locked with his, it was just perfect silence, my finger hooked around the zip, riku raised an eyebrow and i smiled innocently at him as i pulled it down, i knew he had bottoms on, i just wanted to know if he had a top on to, unfortunatly he did, it was a black tank top, with a zip down the middle, intresting, he took the coat of and threw it into the corner of the room "better?" riku chuckled

"much! the coat didnt suit you at all" i smiled 'neither does that top' i thought to myself, i felt my cheeks heat up slightly, were had that come from? riku raised an eyebrow at me as he ran his hand over my blushing cheeks

"why you blushing sora?" riku asked curiously, aswel as slyly, like he knew what i was thinking

"errrr" i stuttered, i werent telling him that, no way in hell, riku smirked at me and kissed me, my eyes closed as i responded to his kiss, his hands on my hips tightened slightly as he pulled me against him, mine were locked on his neck, i groaned as he grinded his hips against mine, causing a lovely shiver to run down my spine, the kiss turned lustful of its own accord, not that either of us minded, my hands slipped of his neck and gripped the zip on his top before pulling it down to reveal his tonned stomach, i pushed his top over his shoulders, he threw it to the floor, i pulled out the kiss to breath and look at my bestfriend-gone-lovers body, it was muscles nicely, a clear 6 pack aswel as nice arms, i looked back up at riku, his eyes a dark foggy teal colour now from lust, his hands gripped the bottom of my top, i raised my arms as he removed it, his eyes scanning mine, my body wasnt as good as his, his hands rested back on my hips as he kissed me again, i responded happily, my hands tracing his chest and stomach, he trailed his lips along my jaw and down my neck, were he gently bit down, causing me to gasp sligthtly as he marked me, he pulled of my neck

"so beautiful" he whispered lovingly into my ear before pulling on the lobe, i groaned and blushed madly under his words, my hands gripping his hips and grinding against them, i felt riku smile against my neck, he kissed along my jaw and back to my lips, i happily responded

"SORA!" someone outside yelled, me and riku pulled apart in shock at the voice, i knew who it was clear as day, it was donald, riku chuckled as i let out a frustrated growl and glared at the direction donalds voice came from

"he sounds pretty worried sora" riku purred darkly against my neck, gently biting it again, i gasped again

"well he can stay worried for a little longer" i sighed happily, riku smirked against my skin, he ran his hands around the rim of my trousers, undoing my belt slowly, i sighed impatiently and riku let out a chuckle as he kissed me lustfully, i responded happily, i smiled into the kiss when i felt my belt come undone, i trailed my hands down the front of rikus body and stopped at the top of his trousers, he didnt have a belt, so i just undid them, riku smirked and pulled from the kiss, i whimmpered slightly

"impatient arent we?" riku asked in a seductivly whisper, i just groaned and pulled his lips back to mine, he responded happily, his hand undoing my trousers fully, i ran my tounge along his lips and he parted hapily for me, moaning as my tounge flicked his, his hand gripped my trousers and easily removed them, i did the same to him, he pulled back to breath, his eyes locking with mine "you sure sora?" he asked softly, gently placing a hand on my cheek, i blushed under his caring touch, i smiled warmly at him, my hand going over his

"sure" i smiled, riku nodded and kissed me again, i responded my arms went around his neck, his hands slid down my sides and rested on my thighs, sending a shiver down my spine, he picked me up, causing me to chuckle slightly into the kiss, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms tightening around his neck, he layed me down and i realised it was a sofa, i didnt really care, i just didnt notice it, rikus hands rested on my pelvis, mine were still round his neck, i heard donald yell again but i blocked him out, he wouldnt come in here, this place creeps him out to shit, riku gently grabbed my boxers before pulling them of and throwing them out the way completely, i did the same, my legs wrapping around his waist again, his hands trailed along my thighs and rested on my hips, sending a shiver through me, my hands moved to his hips, he thrust into me, i scrunched my eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through me, he pulled out and i kept the yell in my throat

"you ok?" riku asked softly, i nodded sharply, unwilling to open my mouth, unwilling to allow the scream free, he soothingly kissed my lips as he thrust again, he continued to get me used to it for a while, the pain going down very slowly, it was 50/50 for the moment, i could feel the pleasure, but i could still feel the pain, but the pain didnt stop the moans that escaped my throat, riku was attacking my neck, a smile on his face, and after a few more thrusts i was used to it and the pain was just there, but overpowered easily

"riku" i screamed out as he hit my prostate, my hands tightening on his hips madly, riku chuckled against my neck and began angling his thrusts there, i threw my head back, my eyes closed tightly, loud moans escaping my throat, my hands gripping his hips, as his were grabbing mine, the pleasure was totally amazing, i was going to see stars at this rate, with one final strong thrust i felt riku come inside me, it was an odd feeling, i caught my breath, riku was breathing heavily against my neck, i relaxed my hold on his hips and smiled happily, riku brought his face from my neck and kissed me passionatly, i responded happily to it, he pulled back a smiled lovingly at me, i returned the smile "love you" i sighed happily, riku chuckled slightly and gave me an esimo kiss

"love you too, but come on or donald will have a fit if he doesnt find you soon" riku chuckled, i groaned but nodded, we quickly got dressed and headed out the mansion with our hands linked, i leaned against riku slightly, feeling slightly drozy "tired?" riku asked softly, i smiled slightly

"just a little" i smiled up at my boyfriend, he chuckled and nodded, he released my hand, i looked at him confused before i was in his arms, bridal style, i blushed madly

"you dont have to carry me youknow" i chuckled, riku smirked

"i can, and i want to" riku smiled before kissing my forhead

"let me walk riku please" i pleaded, pulling my famous puppy dog look, riku groaned playfully and placed me back on the floor, his arm around my shoulder, mine snaked around my waist

"that was unfair" riku chuckled, i smirked victoriously

"nevermind" i chuckled as we walked out the mansion and into the forest near twilight town "so will you come home with me once this quest is done?" i asked, slightly worried over the answer

"i will on 1 condition" riku warned, i nodded

"ok which is?" i asked

"aslong as your mine" riku smiled, i chuckled and playfully punched him

"was what we just did not enough to prove that?" i asked playfully, riku chuckled

"a verbal confirmation would be nice too" riku smiled, i chuckled

"yes then" i smiled, riku smiled brightly and kissed me quickly, we walked through the crack and into twilight town

"i wish id let you find me earlier now" riku chuckled as we walked towards hayners den

"i know, i wish you had too" i smiled, he nodded, my eyes catching donald walking around, fuming murderously, me and riku chuckled and hid

"were is he?" donald fummed

"maybe that mystery organization member got him?" goofy chuckled, me and riku smirked at eachother

"something like that" i winked, riku chuckled

"nah if that happened sora would just wack them with the keyblade" donald huffed, me and riku chuckled quietly, we walked out from our hiding place, still locked with eachother

"hey guys you been looking for me?" i asked happily, donald and goofy turned to me and there eyes widened

"is that riku?" goofy asked, clearly shocked

"yep its me" riku smiled, donald and goofy looked at eachother and smiled

"well its good to see ya again" donald smiled

"yeah but why are you stood like that?" goofy asked dumbly, i faced palmed myself, same as donald, riku just chuckled

"your such a dumbass goofy" i chuckled, goofy shrugged

"ohh i get ya now, your together right?" goofy smiled

"well done" riku chuckled, kissing my forhead, i smiled brightly up at him

"well atleast he smiles properly now" donald laughed, riku threw me a curious glance, i just shook my head and he shrugged

"yep sorted now, and why were you looking for me?" i asked

"looks like our vaccation has been cut sort" donald grumbled, i sighed angerly

"how many day?" i asked

"well insted of the 7 we were going to have, we now have 3" goofy explained, i nodded sadly, 3 days left with riku before i have to go again

"no worries" riku smiled, i looked at him with a curious glance of my own "want a extra hand?" riku asked, i smiled brightly at him

"sure cos if we say no sora will kill us big time" donald chuckled, the glare i threw donald was murderous, and he gulped and took a step away, same as goofy

"chill love" riku chuckled, kissing my cheek, i smiled happily and riku returned the smile, he bent over and kissed me deeply, which i happily responded to, ignoring the cheering sounds from goofy and donald, i was happy again now 


End file.
